<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shower of Affection by DigiAndromeda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826253">Shower of Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda'>DigiAndromeda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuzaNunna Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Love Bites, Massage, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a hug. Just a simple hug. <br/>then it led into a back massage and then...<br/>and then Nunnally realized... after everything that has happed... she had never showed Suzaku how much she cared for him.<br/>so, Without thinking, Nunnally leaned down and...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nunnally vi Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuzaNunna Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shower of Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was both an idea that hit my sleep deprived mind at 4AM as well as a challenge to myself to write something waaay outside my comfort zone... I am now thoroughly embarrassed and have no idea how good or bad this is... &gt;.&lt;<br/>this is post Re;surrection so Nunnally and Suzaku are 18 &amp; 21 years old respectively. (they are 17 &amp; 20 in the movie). I'm mentioning this since Nunnally still looks 15ish... she's probably going to be one of those characters who still looks like a high schooler when she's like 30, isn't she...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started with a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a simple hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku had leaned over to lift Nunnally out of her wheelchair for bed when she gave him a hug instead. Pulling him close her hands landed on his back and shoulders where they met stiff, rock hard muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku! Your shoulders!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're so stiff.” she patted his shoulder, refusing to relinquish the hug. “You’re overworking yourself, aren't you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” he responded with a reassuring pat on Nunnally’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t reassure her at all instead it did the opposite and worried her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you're not.” she pouted hoping the cute look would lower his defenses. “I know your all muscle but the trapezius muscle should not be that stiff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Nunnally I’m fiAHH!” He started but yelped as Nunnally </span>
  <em>
    <span>gently</span>
  </em>
  <span> poked her thumb into his trapezius muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shoulder should NOT hurt when i do that.” she scolded and pulled away from him, leaning back into her wheelchair. “Suzaku, let me give you a massage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Suzaku hissed lightly in pain until Nunnally’s words registered in his ears. “What?” he blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me massage your shoulders.” She replied with a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-there’s no need-” he tried to turn her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku, let me give you a massage.” she repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku.” Nunnally’s voice took a warning tone, her soft smile turning sharp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” he sighed in defeat. “Yes Ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later found Nunnally sitting on her carpeted bedroom floor with a shirtless Suzaku laying on his stomach in front of her and a bottle of sunflower seed oil next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shoulders are the worst off,” She said as she prodded his back with her fingers. “Your lower back is also pretty tense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku flinched with each prod but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pain tolerance is ridiculously high.” Nunnally chided as she poured some oil onto her hands. “You shouldn’t let your back get this bad.” She began massaging it into Suzaku’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I can just go to a masseuse.” He mumbled into his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then ask me or Sayoko.” Nunnally’s thumbs ran over some knots just above his shoulders blades. “Didn’t Big Brother leave behind a doctor for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but he’s only for emergencIES!” Suzaku’s voice hitched as Nunnally worked out the knots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she apologized, “I’m trying to be gentle but your back really is pretty bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm’hm!” Suzaku agreed with a pain filled hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally really was being gentle but Suzaku’s back was filled with knots and incredibly tight. She tried not to cause too much pain as she concentrated on relieving some of that tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time went by they fell into a comfortable silence. Her hands glided up and down, compressing here and there and as she switched to using her elbow to strip down his back her mind began to wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered that as a child Suzaku’s back had always felt so large and strong to her. She had always felt safe with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was something that never changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when she was upset at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even when she saw him as an enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always felt safe with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she knew he would never hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even if she hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could tear him apart with her words, scream at him, hit him and he would still never hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would take it all… he HAD took it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been so terrible to him… had said such horrible things to him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>and yet he still cherished her… still protected her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but… she had never done anything for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still hadn’t done anything for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even told him, or showed him, how much he meant to her. How much she cherished him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As these thoughts and realizations dawned on Nunnally, her eyes landed on Suzaku’s nape and traveled down to the spot between his shoulder blades. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, Nunnally leaned down and kissed that spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quick and chaste and as she leaned up Suzaku showed no signs of realizing what she had just done. Instead he seemed to give that little sigh of relief one does when the masseuse stops massaging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally bit her lip for a moment before deciding to commit to her actions and leaned back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to trail soft kisses up his spine towards his nape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Suzaku didn’t react but then after the first couple of kisses he seemed to realize something was up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nu-Nunnally?” He asked with a slight stutter and Nunnally felt his body shiver beneath her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored him and kept her trail of kisses going. Nunnally kissed his nape then turned the trail towards his left ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nunnaaaah-ah!” He tried to call out to her again but she had reached his ear and kissed it. “Nunnally!” He finally hissed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” She barely whispered in his ear and gave it another kiss causing Suzaku to shiver again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… are you doing?” He asked, his breath hitching a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kissing you.” She spoke softly as she continued to kiss the area around his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s,” he paused as she kissed the back of his ear, “not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmm,” she hummed gently before giving his ear a nibble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” His body jerked underneath Nunnally in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of his ear and gave the spot a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply want to shower you with affection.” She whispered and gave his cheek a kiss before returning to nibble his ear again. </span>
</p><p>“Nunnally…” Suzaku breathed out. </p><p>
  <span>She pulled back and looked upon Suzaku. His bangs were hiding his face but she could see the blush covering his cheeks and ears. He propped himself up on his arms but didn’t move away from her. He took in another deep breath but didn’t push her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally felt herself blush and she gave a small smile. She leaned in again and began leaving a trail of kisses upon his nape towards his other ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him shiver as she reached it and shift his body weight towards his left side. This ended up bringing his back, and ear, closer to her but she didn’t think he was doing it on purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she took advantage of it and showered his right ear with nibbles and kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn…” an almost whine escaped Suzaku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he still allowed her to continue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body leaning against his back, she tried to kiss the back of his jaw but couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead she decided to be more adventurous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave the back of his ear a little lick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiiii!!” Suzaku squeaked and his hand flew up to block his ear from Nunnally’s advance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t,” he gasped, “do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Nunnally responded with a kiss to his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled away and kissed the area between his nap and shoulder before gently biting it. She felt him tense beneath her but began sucking on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She alternated between kissing the spot and sucking on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nunnally, are you…?” Suzaku began but trailed off as she gave him another nibble. After a bit She moved to his nape and repeated the process before giving his arm a light tug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Suzaku remained quiet before he shifted onto his back but kept his head to the side, facing away from Nunnally. His face was still bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku?” She asked. “Can I keep going?” She lifted up his hand towards her and kissed his knuckles. “I want to keep kissing you.” She felt her whole face flush as she spoke. Goodness, what in the world was she saying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” she saw him bite his lip before answering. “Will you stop when I ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” She kissed his palm, “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Alright.” He brought his left arm up to hide his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on his wrist. The more embarrassed and bashful Suzaku got, the cuter he looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to smother you in them.” she leaned down and traced kisses along his collarbone, stopping once to nibble and suck on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued her trail of affection up his neck where she felt him swallow and his Adam’s apple bob. Then Up to his chin and back towards his ear where she began to suck on his earlobe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him take a deep breath in and tried to let it out slowly. It came out in a stutter instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally smiled against his skin and began nibbling on his jaw while her right hand wandered down his chest. She felt Suzaku shiver once again, followed by him shifting in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young lady trailed her kisses back down his neck and towards his chest. Suzaku’s body tensed again and, from its spot on Nunnally’s lap, lifted his right hand up, placing it on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused between his pectorals and gently bit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you…” his voice squeaked a little before he took a steadying breath. “Aren’t you leaving to many of those?” Even though he was trying to keep his words steady they were breathy and soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally stopped her nibbling long enough to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” She kissed a little across his right pectoral. “I want to leave proof.” She said simply before Suzaku’s grip on her head tightened and stopped her movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not there…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” she moved back to the center spot with a kiss, “no one else will see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...hm” came the slightly delayed response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do… do you want me to stop?” She asked and tried to look at his expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was still hiding behind his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his blush had spread down his neck and onto his shoulders and his body was feeling warmer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was quiet for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before he simply shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small sigh of relief Nunnally returned to showering his body with kisses, continuing down his chest to his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she reached his bellybutton she decided to give it some extra attention and was rewarded when she heard Suzaku try to stifle a small moan. While leaving her mark, Nunnally decided to once again be adventurous and gave the spot a lick while she sucked on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She FELT Suzaku’s body jolt in response and his grip on her head tightened…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t stop her this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she began adding in small licks while sucking on his smooth skin and in between nibbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her attention to the left of his abs and began trailing down from there, a small part of her curious to see how far down he’d let her trail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t far though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her kisses, and now love bites, got closer to his pants he let out something of a hiss and stopped her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” was the only thing he said and gave the back of her head a gentle pull upwards, bringing them face to face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Suzaku wasn’t hiding anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was flushed with lidded and hazy looking eyes marred by a grumpy expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not there.”  He mumbled. “Too low…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then where?” Nunnally breathed back, bringing them nose to nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku’s eyes widened and he turned his face away. Nunnally giggled and kissed his cheek instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is here okay?” She asked as her hand traced around his belly button. “Or here?” She traced his abs. “What about here?” She whispered in his ear as she spread her palm on his left chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Suzaku’s body trembling with each touch and watched as he flexed his left hand into a fist. His grip on her head tightened but he made no move to push her away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact it almost seemed like he was trying to hold himself back from something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his thundering heart beneath her hand as she moved it up his body, she softly called his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku?” Her index finger brushed his lips. “Where would you like me to kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tha-that’s…” he stammered and looked at Nunnally from the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” She smiled and played with his hair while waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku scrunched his eyes closed and lifted his left hand before letting it drop back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku?” She asked with some concern. Had she gone too far?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cracked open an eye to look at her before opening both and letting go of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked conflicted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suzaku, I-” she began but was cut off when his right hand gripped her chin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of resigned determination crossed his face as he turned back towards her, coming face to face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He said before pulling her face closer and closing the gap between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first kiss was chaste and lingered for just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally pulled away in slight surprise. There was a needy look in Suzaku’s hazy eyes and it stirred something inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here?” She teased as she placed her finger on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grumpy frown was her reward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He almost whined as hunger began to grow in his eyes.  “Nunn-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off as Nunnally kissed him again. It was another peck but she immediately followed it with a nibble on his upper lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh…” he sighed out and placed his left hand on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally gave him another peck before nibbling on his lower lip, then sucked on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands cupped his face as she let her body weight fall on him. His hand left her chin and returned to the back of her head where he started playing with her curls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> returning to a simple kiss, Nunnally hesitantly slipped her tongue across his lips before pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku had his lips slightly parted and was gazing at her expectantly. She used her thumbs to caress his cheeks before gathering her courage again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned back in and kissed him again but this time she slipped her tongue into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A Jolt ran through her body when their tongues met and she pulled hers back to run it along his upper lip instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed it was Suzaku’s turn to tease her as his tongue caught the underside of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another jolt and a shiver ran down her spine as he slipped into her mouth and ran his tongue along the base of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he tried to pull back his tongue she gently caught it between her lips and sucked on it. A few seconds later she let go and leaned her forehead against his as she took a shuttery breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something had changed in Suzaku's demeanor. His hold on her tightened, then suddenly the world spun and she was on her back looking up at a… very dazed, hungry looking Suzaku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped a little at how large and tall her childhood friend had grown. He was… a little intimidating at the moment but then his eyes softened and he kissed her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a soft kiss until he slipped his tongue over her lips. A shiver ran down her spine again as he licked the top of her gums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her ear a kiss before turning his attention to her neck. He kissed a trail to her collarbone and nibbled on it, his teeth marking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held back a gasp as he left a trail of nibbles and kisses across her collarbone but squeaked when he pulled the edge of her night shirt down an inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed the newly exposed spot before biting down on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Waitwaitsaitwai!” She panicked as his tongue danced over the skin. “Too low!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cupped his face again hoping to pull his head up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t budge immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he gave the skin a good suck and a light pull before letting go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He mumbled and kissed her left shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she could feel his smile against her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” She pouted and he nipped her chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally let out a small laugh and Suzaku began the process of leaving more marks on her delicate skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he bit and sucked on her shoulder she finally noticed how warm she felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand draping down his back while the other played with his hair. She felt him move his hand to her hip and his thumb slipped under her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his kisses up her neck and back to her lips, where he slipped his tongue in. It danced around her own before retreating but he didn’t pull away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left his lips parted and Nunnally hesitatingly slipped her tongue in. Suzaku ran his along the top of hers and an involuntary moan escaped her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, accidentally brushing against the bottom of Suzaku’s tongue, sending another jolt through her body. He kept their tongues connected as they entered Nunnally’s mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth in her body began to grow and that strange feeling inside of her intensified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As their tongues continued to dance and play tag Suzaku’s hand slipped completely under her shirt, ghosting up her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moan escaped Nunnally and Their kiss increased in tension. Their breathing was heavy, Nunnally’s heart was pounding, and her body felt hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku broke the kiss and returned to covering her neck and jaw in kisses. His bites were harsher and his thumb was dangerously close to the side of her breast.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Su-Suzaku…” she called out her voice quivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whatever she was going to say was lost when Suzaku licked her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiik!” Nunnally squeaked and Suzaku blew into her ear with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Payback.” He nibbled on her ear before pulling back to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally gazed up at Suzaku, locking onto his brilliant green eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed his eyes were taking her in And something in them seemed to change again but her head was too foggy to place the look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in for another passionate kiss but as their tongues graced each other Suzaku removed his hand from her shirt and cupped Nunnally’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the kiss continued he slowed down, decreasing its intensity until his tongue had retreated and he closed his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were breathless but her heart wasn’t thundering as hard anymore. Suzaku leaned his forehead against hers as he swallowed and took in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the fog in Nunnally’s head had cleared and she realized Suzaku was trying to bring things to an end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took in a deep breath, mimicking him, and cupped his face again. He opened his eyes to look at her and she gave him one last quick kiss before She nuzzled his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Suzaku.” She smiled at him brightly. “That was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku’s face somehow managed to turn even redder than it already was and he began fumbling on his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>he probably had a lot to say but when he couldn’t form a coherent sentence he shot up to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed before bolting up and dashing to her bathroom. “Shower!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunnally blinked after him and realized she may have gone too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… should pretend I didn’t notice anything.” She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was more worried with herself than Suzaku. She had simply wanted to show him affection, to show she loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she should have known this would happen, That they could get carried away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least Suzaku was able to gather his wits before things went too far…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d need to be more careful and better at keeping herself in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of her shower turning on caught her attention and she realized she had something else to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still laying on the floor and the only thing in reach was the pillow she had been sitting on. Her phone was on the nightstand and her wheelchair was at the head of her bed while she was at the foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had no idea how long Suzaku was going to stay in the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m stuck.” Nunnally stayed the obvious.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>~extra~</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Suzaku banged his head against the wall as ice cold water ran down his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“the cold isn’t helping!” He complained with a small cry. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>eeeeeek! (/□＼*)・゜ I hoped you enjoyed my trip outside my comfort zone and I hope it wasn't anything to weird. I like writing details but finding the line between to much detail or to little can be hard sometimes. thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!</p><p> P.S. if you seen any spelling or grammar errors please let me now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>